


3 times Horizon saved her Team, and the 1 time they saved her

by Idle_Aspect



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood, F/F, Mary flirts but like only because of a near death experience, awkward wraith, but it’s there - Freeform, gay pining?, its not like a lot, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Aspect/pseuds/Idle_Aspect
Summary: Technically; this was her first game. The other one didn’t count, not really. She didn’t get the full experience so it only made sense- and was only fair- that it was considered a warmup.
Relationships: Horizon | Mary Somers & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Horizon | Mary Somers/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	3 times Horizon saved her Team, and the 1 time they saved her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first official published fic. Criticism is accepted but please be gentle!

Technically; this was her first game. The other one didn’t count, not really. She didn’t get the full experience so it only made sense- and was only fair- that it was considered a warmup.

Mary’s not sure if it’s a bad omen or not when her Teammate- she believes he prefers to go by Octane?- goes down within the first few moments of landing.

“Dinnae fear, darlin’!” Her hand came up to rest upon the speedster’s cheek in what she hoped he would consider a comforting gesture. Mary’s other hand of course, was plunging a vial of healing into his chest.

Mary grimaced as Octane gasped and twitched. “Sorry, that does’n look like it feels very nice.” Poor soul. The man behind them in the armor- Gibraltar?- crouched behind a pile of shipping containers, watching another Trio through the lens of his Rifle.

“We got a few incoming, we can move or fight but we have to make a decision.” The man rumbled, eyeing the trio and his own currently occupied team.

The redhead smiled at the burly man, “Once little one is up here, we’ll be able to decide on our next course.” Gibraltar nodded and went back to surveying the incoming group. Horizon had a fair point.

The healing vial dispenser finished relatively quickly, much quicker than Mary had expected, and octane took a deep breath as Mary pulled him to his feet, and patted his back.

“I’m naming my first born child after you, Chica.” He gasped, hands coming up to pat at his now whole chest. Grinning, Octane reached back to pull his gun and take position behind Gibraltar. Such a sweet one, even if he was a bit too fast for her to completely keep up.

Mary laughed at the speedsters words “Better wait for a girl first, Love.”

______________

The second time she had to pick someone up, she had a bit more experience under her belt.

After all it was her second official game.

The sweet little French scientist had gotten stuck between 2 opposing squads, unable to do much more than throw a few grenades and try to be out of the way when they finished each other off.

“Worry not, ma wee one. I’m here now.” She murmured, gesturing to bloodhound to keep an eye out. They nodded silently and took a knee on the over looking hill. Teaming up with the highly skilled hunter had its definitive pros.

“Ya got yerself in a right tight mess now, didn’t you?” Wattson groaned in response, hand pressing against the bullet wound in her abdomen that had originally taken her out of the game.

“This is going to hurt, but I’m sure you already knew that.” That was the only warning Mary gave before she plunged the vial deep into Watson’s chest.

‘ _What a barbaric way to heal someone_ ’ Mary thought as she eyed the vial perturbing from the other woman’s chest, ‘ _Having to do more damage so that the formula reaches the bloodstream. I’m no biochemist but I wonder if the formula could be tweaked into a lotion or perhaps a mist? Maybe a capsul-_ ‘ Right. She was getting off topic again.

Wattson groaned one more time, pressing her hands to her abdomen where the gunshot had previously been, now only a small rift in her clothing remained.

“Alright now, lovie?” The older woman questioned, standing up from her kneeling position and offering the electrician a hand.

Wattson grasped her hand and allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet by the red head. “Much better now, thank you.” Came the soft reply; a hesitant smile gracing her features.

Mary beamed in response and patted her on the hand, still grasped in her own. “Oh, yer quite welcome dearie!”

______________

Elliot, she could tell, was a troublemaker. Not unlike her own son, too clever for his own good.

“I’m taking fire!” He shouted over the comms, loud popping noises accompanying his frenzied shouting.

“Oh dear. We’d had better go help him out, aye N.E.W.T?” Her companion beeped in response as she flung out her gravitational device.

Wraith, She knew, would be around her and Mirage’s vicinity, drawing the other team away and attempting to draw fire to herself instead of her team.

The shrill noise on her comms channel announced what she had been hoping to avoid.

Mirage was down then.

Clucking her tongue as she approached his bent form, she knelt down to flip Elliot chest up. The bullet wound honestly wasn’t that bad in itself, the issue was the blood coming out. That was the killer part.

“Dinnae fret, Elliot. It’s not as bad as it looks.” She pressed one hand to the wound and the other went rooting in her back for the healing supplies needed.

“You sure? It looks pretty bad.” Elliot groaned in response, head coming down to relax against the ground he was currently strewed out on.

“I’m quite positive dear, barely a flesh wound!” Vial plunged in, complete with a gasp of pain from Mirage.

“Aye, it’s almost over darlin’.” Mary cooed, patting his hair as they waited for the vial to finish dispensing the formula.

Mary patted Mirage’s hair as the contents were drained, pulling the now empty syringe out of his chest. “There you go, all better!”

Elliot ran his fingers through his hair as he sat back up, chest intact and the only proof of his injury being the stains on his armor. “Thank’s Ms. Som-Mary-Doctor Mary-“ his stammering was cut off by her giggle. “Any of those works, petal. Now. we better go’n help th’ other one, eh?” She smiled at him, reminded so much of her son that it briefly hurt.

“Yeah, good idea Ms. Horizon.”

Mary rolled her eyes with fondness.

____________

Mary wasn’t trying to eavesdrop. It really was a complete accident. An accident that happened to have unexpected benefits.

She happened to be coming around a corner, back from doing a light amount of recon and foraging, when she heard them speaking. Mirage and wraith. Renée and Elliot.

“...do you like her?” Renée, always blunt.

“Yeah! She’s really nice.”

“....”

“Why do you look like that? ...Oh!Not like that! She’s like my mom.”

They both laughed

“What about you? Do you like her, Renee?”

There was a prolonged silence as Elliot started laughing “You’re blushing! You’re actually blushing! Do you like her? You do don’t you! You’re attracted to Horizon!”

Mary’s eyes widened. Well that was unexpected. Not without cause of course, she was comely. Not many people had the red hair and freckles look but- Right. God complex, or maybe it was just vanity?

“I’m not _attracted_ to her,” Wraith snapped “I just think she’s _attractive_ , there’s a difference.”

“Wraith and Horizon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-“ the rest of the time was interrupted by the orange ring of sonar.

Well. There goes their rest.

Turning the corner into the room, Mary sighed, “Right dears, shall we get movin’ then?”

Renée and Elliot stared at her briefly, mouths open, before hopping to their feet.

“Yes’s Ma’am, Ms. Horizon.” Elliot said, slight grin on his face. Renée, however, wouldn’t meet her eyes, face still flushed. “Yes, let’s go.”

——————-

It was amazing how fast the tides of battle could change, Mary observed, pressing her hand to the wound on her chest. Almost immediately after they had left the building they had been holed up in; an enemy squad ambushed them.

Bangalore had gotten a lucky shot in before her squad had been wiped by Newty, Wraith and Mirage. ‘ _Right good love’s they are’_

Laying flat on her back, Mary could barely even get a breath in. The tips of her fingers felt clumsy and her toes felt cold. ‘ _Is this what dying feels like?_ ’ She wondered silently, head lolling to the side as she watched Elliot and Renée approach quickly. Mary knew she wouldn’t actually die. Not while she was in the games. However, the primal fear of pain was just as strong whether or not it was a true death.

“Ms. Somers!” Elliot cried. Wraith got to her first, hands immediately pressing to her chest to attempt to stop the bleeding. It was a mighty deep wound.

Blood pooled around the woman’s hands, the amount of it causing it to begin dripping between her fingers.

“Darlin, any other time, I’d ask ya t’ buy my dinner first.” Mary slurred out, casting a weak smile at Wraith.

Renée grimaced and pressed against the wound harder, causing Mary to wince and gasp.

“Mirage, the vial?” Wraith bit out, casting a glance at Elliot who was hurriedly looking through his pack for the syringe. “I know! I know! I’m looking for-Here it is!”

He pulled out the healing solution with a flourish and spared a glance at Horizon, who was gritting her teeth against the pain of the injury.

“Sorry Ma’am, first time’s always the worst.” With that small bit of warning, he plunged the vial deep into Mary’s chest.

The scientist reared up out of reflex and cried out in pain. Barbaric indeed.

“What was it you always say?” Wraith questioned the red head as she writhed, attempting to draw her focus “‘For a blood sport, who knew things could get so bloody?‘” She slightly lifted a single hand to showcase the blood that was covering it.

Elliot choked out a laugh at her horribly timed joke; mentally willing the vial to empty faster. “No, you need her thick accent to really sell it.”

“Pokin’ fun at a bleedin’ lassie is loosing you brownie points, dearies.” Horizon gasped out between gritted teeth, tense with pain.

Thankfully, the vial emptied it’s contents rather quickly, much to everyone’s delight.

“Well…how do you feel?” Renée asked, removing her hands from the previous wound site, and standing up to give the doctor some space.

Mary, leaning up on her elbows, squinted up at wraith how one might squint at the sun on a bright day.

“So… you think I’m attractive?” Wraith’s face turned about as red as Mary’s hair, which was honestly a feat in itself. Mary found it quite impressive.

“Don’t look so embarrassed, dearie! You would’n be wrong,” With a wink and a flourish, Mary pulled herself to her feet and patted wraith’s cheek. Picking up her rifle and frowning at it briefly before holstering it, Mary walked a few feet before turning to the two legends.

Wraith, still slightly in shock, hadn’t moved. Elliot was laughing too hard to do anything but move.

Mary giggled behind her hand at their expressions. Opening her mouth to attempt to say something to the embarrassed legend- the popping noise of distant gunfire interrupted her. 

“Shall we carry on, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come drop by on Tumblr! Maybe leave a review or any tips! IdleAspect and or TheDoctorSomers


End file.
